1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a cylindrical grinding and polishing device.
2. Description of Related Art
A cylindrical grinding device, is used to round out work-pieces. Before being processed by the cylindrical grinding device, the workpieces are usually processed by other devices. For example, for cylindrical grinding a round lens, first, a glass substrate is cut into many small rectangular pieces, and then the small rectangular piece is rolled to a round lens. However, after the cutting process, chips may stay on the surface of the work-piece and make the surface of the work-piece become uneven. If the work-piece with the chips is rolled, the work-piece will crack. As a result, the work-piece becomes unusable.
What is needed, therefore, is a cylindrical grinding and polishing device to overcome the above-described problem.